


what history has given me [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mutual Hatred (only not), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newton is a girl and she really doesn't have the time for your shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what history has given me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what history has given me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901542) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Pacific%20Rim/what%20history%20has%20given%20me.mp3) | 16:17 | 15.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-history-has-given-me) |  |   
  
### Music

_Call Me Newt_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to kiyala for blanket permission!!


End file.
